La luz de Vegetasei
by vegimaf
Summary: Historia que narra la vida de una chica saiyayin desde sus comienzos hasta... Mi primera historia de DBZ! Ya hace mucho que empezé este proyecto! Espero q´les guste y porfa dejen Reviews!
1. Prólogo

**LA LUZ DE VEGETA-SEI**  
by Vegimaf

Prólogo  
  
Es otro día en el Vegetasei, aquel planeta árido y que visto desde el espacio, parecería que es un planeta sin vida, pero no es así; este planeta es el hogar de la raza guerrera más temida del universo, los Saiyayin.  
  
Ésta raza viaja a los planetas para conquistarlos y luego venderlos a altos precios. Se dice que no son muy inteligentes pero si sanguinarios; sin embargo, toda regla tiene su acepción. Un científico llamado Aizar, se destaca por sus inteligencia y es muy conocido en toda la galaxia.  
  
En una de las tantas batallas que libró, se dio cuenta que lo suyo era la ciencia y estudió en la mejor academia de entrenamiento mental del Gran Frezzer (el emperador para quien los saiyas trabajaban) y gracias a su inteligencia, logró formar parte de la mejor selección de científicos de éste.  
  
Siendo un saiyayin bastante apuesto, con una cabellera bastante corta pero revuelta de un color cafe oscuro, no tardó en conocer a una guerrera saiya de clase alta llamada Izefia, con la cual entabló una relación. Ella verdaderamente era una belleza. Un tiempo después, ella quedó embarazada y el orgullo de Aizar creció increiblemente. Tenía grandes planes para su hijo. Sería un gran guerrero y un hombre muy inteligente.  
  
Pero todo se vino abajo cuando Izefia dió a luz a una niña. Una niña significaba que no habría nadie que prolongara su nombre, nadie que fuera un guerrero conocido y respetado, porque ¿Qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser una mujer, a pesar de ser saiyayin?  
  
Claro que no se sorprendió al medir el poder de su hija, había salido por encima de muchos hijos de guerreros de clase alta, puesto que las mujeres al nacer, cuentan con un poder muy alto pero normalmente se estancan ahí.  
  
Después de esto, la relación entre Aizar e Izefia se rompió. ¿Que harían ella con la niña? Según las leyes saiyayines que castigaban severamente el abandono de los potenciales guerreros y más se eran de clase alta, Izefia tenía la obligación de cuidar de ella los primeros tres años de su vida. Así que no tenía salida, ella la cuidaría hasta el momento en que pudiera meterla a un internado con el pretexto de que iba a volver al servicio del ejercito.  
  
Algo muy importante le ocultaron todos médicos sobre la pequeña. En más de diez años no había habido una niña que alcanzara un nivel de poder tan alto. Según las estadísticas sólo dos niños la habían superado: los principes Vegereth y Vegeta, en respectivo orden de poder. Ésto no era conveniente que saliera a la luz, porque podía despertar el caos entre la sociedad sayayin.  
  
Izefia nombró a la pequeña Braima, que en saiya significa "esperando la luz", y no porque estuviera muy orgullosa de ella, sino porque esperaba el día en que se puediera deshacer de ella. 


	2. La energía interior

  
**Energía oculta.**  
  
Y así pasaron los primeros dos años de vida de Braima. Por obligación Izefia tenía que empezar a entrenarla. Para ella era una carga, puesto que el ritmo de vida que llevaba por las noches al salir a divertirse con cualquier guerrero deseoso de una fémina le impedía levantarse con energia suficiente para soportar a una niña de dos años...  
  
-Anda, mocosa, levantate!!!.- dijo Izefia arrancando las sábanas y pateando la cama de la niña.  
-Crees que tengo todo tu tiempo?  
  
-No madre, lo siento, debí levantarme más temprano sabiendo que hoy es mi primer entrenamiento-  
dijo la pequeña, aturdida por la brusquedad que la habían levantado.  
  
-Por lo menos reconoces tus estupideses. Quiero verte abajo en cinco minutos sino olvidate de entrenar hoy...- al decir esto salió de la habitación.  
  
La pequeña se dirigió al cuarto de baño y, subiendose en un banco, se lavó la cara y los dientes.  
En el espejo se reflejó una pequeña muy hermosa. Sus ojos grises, muy raros entre los saiyayin, eran grandes y llenos de vida, pero reflejaban una soledad que no debía estar presente en una niña tan pequeña. Su negro cabello, un poco abajo de los hombros era abundante y muy lacio, pero un fleco en su frente tomaba una forma alborotada que le daba su característico rasgo saiya. Era de complexión delgada y de baja estatura para su edad. No se parecía mucho a su madre, sólo en el cabello, porque Izefia era alta, atlética y de unos profundos ojos negros y una tez mucho más morena que la de Braima.  
  
Talvez el parecido con su padre era más notable, pero no lo sabía. Nunca lo había visto, pero a veces pensaba que sería mejor vivir con él y evitar así el maltrato de su madre.  
  
A su corta edad, era muy independiente, así tenía que ser. Su madre rara vez la atendía y ella había aprendido a valerse por si misma, en lo que pudiera.  
  
Ya vestida con la pequeña armadura que encontró en su closet, salió del departamento con dirección al cuarto de entrenamiento correspondiente en ese piso.  
  
-Acaso no te dije que no te tardaras?  
  
-Sí, perdon, no vuelve a pasar...  
  
-Más te vale. Ahora, empezemos. Braima, quiero que concentres tu energía en tus manos, una vez que logras hacer esto, podrás dominar la técnica de vuelo.  
  
-Cómo lo hago? Cómo concentro mi energía?  
  
-Assh, eres muy inutil... Simplemente enfoca toda tu fuerza, tus pensamientos y deseos en tus manos. Observa...- En las manos de Izefia apareció una luz azulada y así como llegó, desapareció. -Ahora tú..  
  
La niña estuvo un rato considerable intentando concentrar su energía, pero nada. Izefia terminó artandose y, después de golpearla, se iba y la dejaba. Braima se quedaba horas intentandolo, pero nomalmente después de las golpisas no tenía fuerzas suficientes para continuar, pero como a todo,  
no le quedaba más remedio que acostumbrarse.  
  
Así pasaron los días y luego las semanas. Cuando había pasado un mes, Braima aun no podía producir ni siquiera un destello y esto hizo que su madre enfureciera.  
  
-Qué hize yo para merecer estó. Primero los dioses me mandan una hembra y además hacen que sea una debilucha; esto es un castigo que no merezco!.- dijo dandole un bofetada a la niña causandole una herida en el labio.  
  
-Perdón, madre, te prometo que ya me va a salir!- dijo la niña al ser aventada hacia la pared.  
  
-Siempre dices eso, que no sabes decir nada más!?... No, eres una estúpida pero yo le pondré solución en este momento!- Dicho esto, tomo a la nila del cuello y salió de la habitación. Al llegar a la terraza salió volando hasta el techo de la unidad militar en donde vivían, de unos treinta pisos, aproximadamente. -Con esto o vuelas o te mueres, tú decides!  
  
-No, madre, no puedo!!! Por favor, no!!- dijo la niña entre sollozos, pero Izefia no hizo caso alguno a la súplica de la pequeña y la soltó. Braima sólo sintió como su estomago sentía el impacto de la gravedad. No podía gritar y tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero de un momento a otro pudo sentir la fuerza que brotaba de ella, una energía que al principio parecía quemarle pero después salía de ella.  
Para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba a unos dos metros del suelo, pero su caída se había detenido.  
Pero así como vino, la energía se fue y perdió el sentido... 


	3. A la conquista

El universo es muy grande y viajar por él sería extenuante si las pequeñas naves no viajaran a gran velocidad. Aun así, los guerreros debían saber controlar sus mentes para no enloquecer dentro de la pequña nave.

Braima despertó en el momento preciso que la computadora de su nave indicaba la proximidad del siguiente planeta que debían conquistar. Según los datos de la pantalla no había guerreros de importancia en él, pero era rico en flora y fauna. No sería gran problema.

BR: Bueno, hemos llegado. Esten atentos. Saben que venimos y nos podrían dar una sorpresa. Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, aun no quedan un par de planetas por conquistar, así que vayan al grano! No quiero sadismo voluntario ni torturas largas! Entendido!- Dijo con voz autoritaria por el intercomunicador, a lo que contestó todo el escuadrón: Entendido, Comandante!

El escuadrón 785 estaba conformadopor seispoderoso guerreros: Braima, quien comandaba el equipo, era una chica de 18 años no muy alta, de extraños ojos grises y un sedoso cabello negro que llevaba a los hombros. A su corta edad era un militar reconocido y una gran estratega.Dak,el subcomandante, sádico e inmaduro, tenía fama a sus 20 años de ser un asesino nato, muchos decían que por su linaje de la más selecta élite saiyayin.Bardock, era alto y de cabellos revueltos y aquella cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda le aumentaba varios años a sus 25. Rulz era alto y moreno, su pasado se mantenía en el misterio para todos sus compañeros que sólo sabían lo que su registro militar decía, pero sin duda provenía de una clase de élite, pues su gran poder a los 22lo delataba. Blay, el chico de 19 de cabello largo, tenía dos pasiones, las batallas y los burdeles; sin duda había vivido más que otros al final de su vida. Y Kora, era la más jóven del grupo pero no lamenos poderosa. Había pasado cada uno de sus 15 años demostrandole a su padre lo poderosa que podía ser y enaltecer así, su nombre y el de sus 7 hermanas.

Las naves calleron como meteoritos en el planeta. Un ejercito de los habitantes de ese planeta los aguardaba con extrañas armas parecidas a pequeños cañones. A la orden del general a cargo, los 80 mil soldados con cabezas similares a las de los calamares,dispararon sus cañones hacia donde habían caído los invasores. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó en el sitio, después, un momento de abrumador silencio. Los soldados se miraban unos a otros preguntandose si había funcionado. Sabían que no. Sus atacantes no eran otros que los Saiyayins, famosos por su crueldad y sus victorias, contadas por los millones de nativos esclavisados por ellos, pero no para ellos, sino que para el amo de la galaxia, Frezzer. Todos preferían la muerte que servir a ese despiadado ser.

Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de los soldados de ese ejercito, cuando de repente una gran explosión arrasó con todos ellos. No tuvieron conciencia de como pasó, pero los pocos que sobrevivieron observaron, agonizando, como los 6 conquistadores, se dirigían hacia ellos, hacia la ciudad que estaban protegiendo.

DK: Maldita escoria, solo nos hacen perder el tiempo. Acaso no saben quienes somos?- dijo el saiya pisando la espalda del General de los Calamari. El individuo solo podía maldecirlo en su mente, pues la presión que ejercía el pie del guerrero le impedia hablar...

BR: Acábalo de una vez, Dak, no tenemos tiempo para esto!

DK: Jamás nos dejas disfrutarlo, Braima, tenemos que sacarle algún gusto a lo que hacemos...- dijo al tiempo de emitir un rayo de energía que desintegró por completo el cuerpo del calamar.

BR: La rapidez y la eficacia han hecho que mi escuadrón tenga el mejor record de conquistas del ejercito y mientras siga siendo comandante, eso seguirá así! Entendido!- dijo autoritariamente

DK: Entendido! En cierto punto tienes razón, Braima...

BR: Ahh! y cuando estamos en medio de una misión, soy tu comandante!- ¬¬

DK: Ok, ok... disculpa...

KR: Comandante, están huyendo en sus naves!

BR: Qué? Kora, hay que detenerlos. Tenemos que entregar esclavos a Frezzer. Es parte del mandato!

KR: Sí, comandante!

BR: Bardock! Blay! Rulz! Ustedes irán a la ciudad a cortar las comunicaciones y a destruir la cede del gobierno. Mientras Dak, Kora y yo interceptamos las naves! Capturen a 10 mil individuos jóvenes y maten a los demás... Rápido!

Asintiendo con la cabeza, los guerreros siguieron el mandato. En verdad que fue una masacre. Sólo 10 mil sobrevivieron y la mayoría moriría antes de un año esclavizados por Frezzer. Ninguna nave de ellos pudo escapar y la ciudad fue consumida por las llamas provocadas por los Saiyayines. Al final, la pacífica sociedad de los calamari fue destruida, sólo por tener un planeta rico en flora, fauna y agua potable. Al final, se percibía el olor a muerte.

BR: Descansaremos un rato antes de partir. Vamos de adelanto.- les anunció a sus guerreros.

Sentados alrededor de una fogata, los asesinos disfrutaban de los manjares que el planeta ofrecía.

RL: Muy sencillo. Ni siquiera tuvimos que transformarnos.

BY: Si no hubieramos transformado, el planeta hubiera sufrido daños y su precio bajaría mucho.

KR: La experiencia te lo dicta, no así, Blay?

BY: Si te refieres a lo que pasó en Ison, no sólo fue mi culpa. Dak tuvo su parte!

DK: Sí, pero yo no abrí ese gran abismo que nos recortó a la mitad el precio... Aun así, la paga fue buena y nos divertimos cazando a esas criaturas! jajaja, no es así, comandante?

BR: Cada batalla que libramos nos da más experiencia y sabemos que eso jamás se va a repetir... Por su bien... JAJAJA. Y bueno, sólo nos falta una misión y tenemos un receso. Que han planeado hacer?

RL: Planeo dedicarme a entrenar. Presentaré las pruebas para las Fuerzas Especiales Galacticas. Mi poder se ha incrementado al 200 por ciento,sé que aprobaré.

BD: Eso es seguro, Rulz. Cada día aumentas tu poder. Serías otro de los pocos integrantes de las FEG. Me imagino que para estas alturas, mi hijo debe de estar por nacer, veré que calidad tiene...

KR: Nada más que no seas como mi padre, jajaja, el viejo aun maldice a los dioses por haberle dado8 hembras, jajaja. Y no acepta que todas lo hemos superado. Volveré a Vegetasei para que midamos fuerzas...

BY: Pues yo descansaré a lo grande en Sluis Van!

DK: Lo menos que vas a hacer en un planeta burdel es descansar...

BY: Bueno, pero hay hembras para escoger... eso es el paraíso. Por lo menos no tengo que ir a Vegetasei a tragarme todas las festividades del nacimiento del hijo del príncipe... jajaja, puras estupideces aristocráticas...

DK: Ni lo digas. Y si no voy, mi padre es descartado del consejo monarquico.

BY: Lo sigo diciendo, puras estupideces!

KR: Y tu que harás, Braima?

BR: Seguiré en servicio. Lord Frezzer me ha requerido para una misión importante.

BD: De que se trata?

BR: No ha querido decirme. Pero me debo presentar ante él apenas lleguemos.

Todos guardaron silencio. No era extraño que Braima tuviera tanta cercanía hacia Frezzer. Él mismo la había declarado su protegida. Lo extraño era y siempre había sido el porqué. Era cierto que Braima era poderosa, pero habían otros que la superaban por mucho. Desde sus tiempos de academia, Frezzer había tenído un extraño interés en ella, y siempre le había dado ventaja sobre otros más expertos. A los 15 años había sido nombrada Comandante deun escuadrónimperial y se rumoraba que ahora, tres años después, Frezzer la nombraría Teniente del ejercito. Nadie había llegado a donde estaba en tan poco tiempo. Pero la duda asaltaba; muchos decían que era su amante, otros que tenía información lo suficientemente poderosa para chantajearlo. Habían llegado a decir que era su hija, por la rareza de sus ojos grises y su cabello lacio. Pero, cuando le preguntaban, ella solo reía y decía: simplemente él ha visto mi potencial militar. Nada más y así se quedaba.

Braima anunció el momento de partir. Aun quedaba un destino para conquistar y no podían perder tiempo. Los hombres de Frezzer llegarían pronto para evaluar y recoger a los nuevos esclavos del planeta Mon Calamari. Ahora todos se dirigían a sus respectivas naves.

BD: Braima...

BR: Que quieres, Bardock?

BD: Ten cuidado con Frezzer. No es de confiar.

BR: Lo sé, siempre me haz dicho lo mismo. Puedo manejarlo, no te preocupes.

BD: Sólo ten cuidado y si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirlo.

BR: También lo sé, pero no necesitoque te preocupes por mi. Ya no soy esa niña que salvaste una vez...

Dicho esto, los dos montaron a las naves y despegaron de inmediato...

Vegimaf: Despues de tanto tiempo la inspiración ha vuelto! Ok, nada más quiero agregar que he utilizado y seguiré utilizando información de Star Wars, más que nada en las especies que apareceran. Les pido que me dejen Reviews, es importante para mi... atraen la informació! jajaja... Cualquier duda o comentario más directo pueden dirigirlo a También pueden agregarme al messenger. También, si tienen ideas para aportar a cualquiera de mis historias está permitido... Grax! xoxo


End file.
